farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Baby
Mystery Babies are baby animals which can grow up into their own fully grown parents. There are two ways to obtain a Mystery Baby: #You can harvest your Jade Habitat, Livestock Pen, Pet Run, Wildlife Habitat, or Zoo and “find” a Mystery Baby at the time of harvest. Mystery Babies that are found while harvesting will grow up to be the exact same animal like its parent that you had living in your habitat at the time of harvest. In other words, you cannot breed a brand new type of animal that you don't own or is not already living in your habitat. #Mystery Babies can be obtained from your FarmVille friends. Whenever your friends share their Mystery Babies on the Facebook News Feed (3 persons can adopt animal from same feed), you have the opportunity to “adopt” them. The animal that you adopt will be either a rare or a common one (see below). You do not need to have more than one of a type of animal in your habitat for it's respective baby to be found however greater numbers of a type of animal will increase the chance for it's respective baby to be found over the other possibilities. Some animals are only available through the FarmVille Market, while others can be adopted from your friends. To find out which animals are available from your FarmVille friends simply click on your animal building and “Look Inside”. Those Mystery Babies that are available from friends will have a small sunshine indicator that appears when you mouse-over the animal with your cursor. You can “adopt” these Mystery Baby animals from neighbors who share them on the Facebook News Feed. There are two types of Mystery Babies that you claim from friends: A Rare Mystery Baby can be found in a Pink/Blue/Purple Baby Bundle and will include both previous Limited Edition animals which costed less than 15 Farm Cash, and animals from the Common Mystery Game prizes. *Rare Mystery Babies require 20 bags of Animal Feed to grow up into an adult. A Common Mystery Baby can be found in a Green/Yellow/Orange Baby Bundle and will include previous "Farm Coins Animals", Lonely Animals (adoptables), and animals which were once a Quest Reward. *Common Mystery Babies require 10 bags of Animal Feed to grow up into an adult. Common Mystery Babies adopted from the News Feed can grow up to become: *Coin animals *Quest rewards *Animals from the Lonely Animal feature Rare Mystery Babies claimed from the News Feed can grow up to become: *“Common” Mystery Game items (i.e., no uncommon or rare Mystery Game items are included) *Animals which sell (or have sold) for less than 15 Farm Cash Mystery Babies which can be adopted from your friends will show a yellow background when you put your mouse over their parents. But, animals which can only be bred by you and cannot be adopted show a white background. List of Mystery Babies Gallery Wildlife habitat green mystery baby message.PNG|Wildlife Habitat Mystery Baby Green Message Wildlife habitat purple mystery baby message.PNG|Wildlife Habitat Mystery Baby Purple Message Mystery baby yellow background.jpg|Baby Bundle with Yellow Background Mystery baby white background.jpg|Baby Bundle with White Background See Also * Zoo Baby Category:Mystery Baby